


R U Mine?

by kagstrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: LITERALLY just sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, clueless oikawa, dirty volleyball players, overprotective iwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagstrash/pseuds/kagstrash
Summary: just locker room sex





	R U Mine?

“Oi, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi grumbled, “Coach says to get changed so they can lock up.” 

Oikawa continued to ignore Iwaizumi, instead opting to preen under the attention he was receiving from the underclassmen around him. One brave soul, a first year named Ayame Fujioka, even went as far as handing Oikawa a bento box, “made with love,” as she said. 

Iwaizumi allowed the fawning to continue for a few minutes, finally deciding to step in when the same girl asked for Oikawa’s number and he began pulling out a pen. Iwaizumi threw the volleyball he had been holding at Oikawa’s head. The girls around him gasped in either surprise or indignation, wondering who would dare to hit _their_ Oikawa. This only angered Iwaizumi further. He stomped over, grabbing Oikawa’s ear and dragging him to the locker rooms as they had been ordered. 

Oikawa’s whining and moaning didn’t stop until Iwaizumi had dragged him all the way to the locker room, thrown his bag down, and dropped Oikawa to the bench. 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa cried out, “what was that for?” 

Iwaizumi gave him a pointed look that said, “ _You know what you did._ ”

“That hurt, Iwa-chan!”

“I’ll make something else hurt if you don’t shut up, Shittykawa,” he growled. 

Oikawa turned pink at that.

“What exactly do you have in mind, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, a playful smirk dancing on his lips.

Iwaizumi didn’t respond.

“I said,” he dragged out,” what exactly do you have in mind, _Hajime_?”

Iwaizumi blanched at the use of his name, only familiar with the use of pet names. His real name was only used for…special occasions. _So we’re doing this_ , he thought.

In one swift motion Iwaizumi turned around and pushed Oikawa against the lockers. Oikawa’s breath hitched as Iwaizumi glared up at him. What Iwaizumi may have lacked in height he definitely made up for it in strength, successfully holding Oikawa in place as he began working on his neck. Iwaizumi systematically bit Oikawa’s neck, sucking the same spot right after. Oikawa’s breathing got heavier as he continued.

“You’re mine, right?” Iwaizumi whispered, not even stopping his work as he talked.

The question was silly enough to make Oikawa laugh, and laugh he did. Iwaizumi could feel his adam’s apple bob up and down as he kept biting and sucking. “What kind of question is that? Of course I am. I’m practically your bitch.” 

Oikawa felt Iwaizumi smile against his neck as he spoke. 

“That’s right.” He trailed his hand down from Oikawa’s chest to his obvious bulge. “Only I can make you like this.” 

Iwaizumi dropped down to his knees, easily pulling down the gym shorts, along with the boxers Oikawa was wearing. His dick sprang out and Iwaizumi immediately got to work.

He started by licking up Oikawa’s shaft, slowing down as he got to the tip and letting his tongue linger on the head. One hand grabbed onto Oikawa’s thigh, the other busying itself by playing with Oikawa’s balls. After a few more minutes of teasing, Iwaizumi finally took all of him in his mouth, letting Oikawa’s dick hit the back of his throat. Oikawa cried out, overwhelmed with the sensation of Iwaizumi’s mouth. Iwaizumi’s head bobbed up and down and Oikawa grabbed his hair, helping guide him. Oikawa didn’t even bother keeping in the sounds he was making, instead choosing to let Iwaizumi know just how much he was affecting him. Just as Oikawa’s sounds got louder, Iwaizumi pulled off of him with a loud _pop!_ and an innocent smile. Right after, though, his smile grew and he had a dark look in his eyes as he said his next words.

“Ride me.”

Oikawa spluttered for a second, rendered silent at the sudden demand. 

Iwaizumi rose and reached into his bag on the floor, pulling out two small items. Oikawa’s eyes rounded as he recognized the blue bottle. “You keep them in your bag,” he shouted.

“I’ve got to be prepared.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes at the statement, bending onto the bench, spreading his legs wide. Iwaizumi didn’t hesitate to put one lube covered finger in. Oikawa’s back arched as he wiggled around the single finger. “Another.”

Iwaizumi pushed another through his entrance, reveling in the whimper that came from Oikawa. Slowly, he pushed in a third. Oikawa moved around the digits, silently wishing for what was to come to come sooner. Without warning, Iwaizumi granted Oikawa’s wish and pulled his fingers out, letting his pants drop and pulling Oikawa up. Iwaizumi laid down on the bench, crossing his arms to rest his head on, relaxing.

“Don’t look so casual,” Oikawa snipped. “I’ll have you begging.”

Iwaizumi’s look was inviting, and Oikawa gladly accepted. He swung his leg over Iwaizumi’s hips, dropping down and letting Iwaizumi’s dick hover over his entrance. He smirked at Iwaizumi, challenging him. In response, Iwaizumi thrusted up, letting his cock finally slide into Oikawa’s tight hole. And _hell_ , did it feel good. Iwaizumi gripped both of Oikawa’s thighs, helping him move up and down. Eventually, Oikawa got in the rhythm of it and was bouncing up and down on his dick eagerly. 

The faces Oikawa was making were marvelous, but they couldn’t even _compare_ to the unholy sounds coming out of Oikawa’s mouth. Oikawa was panting, letting small strings of curse words slip out as Iwaizumi filled him. _This is all mine_ , Iwaizumi thought.

“Make me cum,” he growled.

Oikawa gladly obliged, his movements becoming faster and more desperate as it became obvious they were both close to climaxing. With a few more thrusts, Oikawa cried out and Iwaizumi soon followed, letting the feeling overcome him. Oikawa felt cum shoot up into him as his own dribbled over both of their stomachs. 

Slowly, Oikawa got up and sat down next to where Iwaizumi was laying. They both took a few minutes to catch their breaths and recuperate from the past events. Abruptly, Iwaizumi got up, walking into the bathroom connected to the locker room, returning with a warm washcloth.

As Iwaizumi took a washcloth to Oikawa’s cum stained stomach, he could only think one thing: he was his, undeniably his.


End file.
